How hard was that?
by Natalie Elizabeth
Summary: What if Beckett told the truth for the very beginning, that day in the hospital


How hard was that?

By

Natalie Elizabeth

Castle ran through the halls of the hospital. Beckett was up, she was awake, and she had asked for him. He couldn't contain his excitement. Days ago they had been told she would be ok but they were keeping her sedated. Now she was awake and he couldn't wait to speak to her. He looked down at the flowers in his hand, in dismay. What a pitiful bunch. He had his florist send beautiful bunches every day, roses, tulips, orchids. Dr Motorcycle boy hadn't been happy with the first large bunch he had sent, so he had the florist sign all the cards simply, _Alexander. _That really pissed the doctor off. Not only did he have no idea who this mysterious Alexander was but Alexanders flowers were also better than his. The bright orange flower in his bouquet mocked him, oh well it was the thought that counts. Except he had put no thought into this, the flowers were brought from the gift shop. He had got the call and jumped into the first taxi he saw, then he got out as it had already been occupied, they were just waiting for the light to change. Still he hadn't wanted to turn up empty handed although as far as he was concerned he was the get well gift. Coming to a halt at the door that would lead him to the woman of his dreams, he smiled at the cop standing guard. He straightened his shirt..

"Do I look ok?"

The cop gave him an unimpressed look before shaking his head. Castle looked at his reflection in the glass and tided his hair. He then put on a smile and then nodded his head. Oh God had he just given himself a Joey Tribbiani, 'How you doin" look. He shook his head; maybe he should come in with nervous scared look. He pulled the face and looked at his reflection, no that just made him look pathetic. Although the fact that he was looking at his self pulling faces was pretty pathetic too. He took a deep breath, it was now or never. He entered the room and saw Josh sitting by her bedside.

"Josh, I'm sorry." Beckett told the Doctor.

Castle smiled at the site of her awake and sitting up. Her hair was in a messy ratty plait and her lips looked dry and cracked. Grey was the only way to describe her skin colour, although Castle would have to find the nurse who had done Beckett's eyes makeup to thank her. He was sure it would have made Beckett feel better knowing she had her eyeliner perfect.

"Hey Castle."

He stood there nervously; he had obviously walked in on a private conversation between Beckett and Dr Motorcycle boy.

"Hey, sorry I could come back later if I am interrupting."

"Go"

"Stay"

The stay had come from Beckett so he ignored Josh's request to go and even took a step closer.

"Kate," Josh pleaded with her.

"Josh you are only making this harder, I think you should go."

"I'll come back tomorrow," Josh told her.

"You know what Josh, can you not?"

He stood up and tried to kiss her good bye, Castle smiled as she turned away.

Josh sighed "So you will call me then."

Castle watched as Beckett closed her eyes as if suddenly tired. She opened them and gave Josh an annoyed look. "You know what Josh. I could say yes, but honestly three months will go by and I still won't have called you. I think its best we just leave things the way they are. I am sorry, goodbye"

Castle moved out of the way to let the clearly angry doctor through . He could have given him all the room in the world and the jerk still would have accidently on purpose knocked into him. Castle waited for Josh to leave before he turned to look at Beckett.

"I could have given you two a minute."

Beckett shook her head. "No Castle it's fine, come in."

Castle took a step forward and offered up his flowers. "I heard you were staring a flower shop, so I decided to give you a hand."

He then turned to find a place to hide his hideous flowers.

"Good luck finding a space to put them, Alexander seems to have brought me quite a few"

Castle heard the humour in her voice and turned to smile at the detective once he had put his flowers down. She gave him a quirked knowing smile. Castle shrugged.

"I guess I did go a bit crazy."

"No, they are beautiful" she held out a hand to him and he took it allowing her to pull him down into the seat Josh had just vacated. "I woke up staring up at the white ceiling, it was quite scary. When they finally allowed me to sit up and I saw all those bright beautiful colours it made me feel so much better. Thank you"

"Well I am glad."

"Why didn't you sign them with your real name?"

Castle winched. "Josh threw the first bunch I sent, in my face."

Beckett's eyes widened. "He did what?"

Castle shrugged. "Well I don't really blame him. I called the florist I use and told them to send a bunch of flowers here but I didn't give them any specifics. So they just sent my usual order."

Beckett's brows rose. "Usual order?"

Castle nodded. "Yeah, it's been awhile since I have sent them but they have all my details on file. They just assumed that's what I wanted and sent you two dozen long stemmed red roses."

Beckett's mouth gaped open. Wow talk about beautiful. Even though she couldn't see them she knew they had to be based on the quality of the other flowesr he had sent

"Yeah umm I think if the situation were reversed I would have been angry to. So from then on I just got them to put Alexander on the cards. I was hoping you would figure it out."

Beckett nodded. "Josh was annoyed by them, but I am guessing that was your plan."

Castles shrugged but smiled still.

"So how are you?" He couldn't believe they were sitting here discussing flowers, he hadn't even asked how she was.

"I am fine, thanks to you. That was some pretty nice tackle."

"You remember" Castle asked surprised.

Beckett nodded. "Of course I remembered."

Castle looked at her nervously. "How much do you remember?"

Beckett squeezed his hand that she was holding. "Everything."

Castle's eyes locked on to hers. "So you know that I."

"You love me" Beckett interrupted. "Yes, I remember hearing you say that."

Castle took a deep breath; he didn't know what to say. Didn't know what he expected her to say.

"I broke it off with Josh if you hadn't figured it out"

Castle nodded, he had .

"You were right I wasn't in love with him. The truth is Castle, I am in love with you."

Castle's eyes widened as his mouth gaped opened. "Yyyou what?" he stammered angry at himself for not being able to string a sentence together.

"I love you" she was smiling at him now. Her grey pallor gone and replaced by rosy red cheeks.

She loved him , she loved him. Castle forced himself not to jump in the air and dance around. Love came in different forms and he had to be sure it was the one he wanted.

"When you say you love me, do you mean like a brother."

Beckett shook her head and laughed. "You have been watching too much Lois and Clark in my absence."

A smile broke out on Castles face. This woman was amazing she knew Superman references.

"Well I had to do something while you were slacking off lying in bed. So you love me like I love you? "he asked.

Beckett nodded. "I do. I still have a lot of things I need to work through Castle."

"I'll be here to help you with it, you know I will."

Beckett nodded, she did know that. "And I don't know if I am ready to jump head first into this."

Castle shook his head. "We will go as slow as you want."

"Good, because any extracurricular activities are going to be of f the cards for a few months until I heal."

Castle shook his head. "Not a problem. Nights in front o the TV eating take away together is fine with me Beckett. Just as long as we are together."

Becket gave his hand another tight squeeze. "We were always together Castle, now its official."

The end.

_**Now how hard was that AM. No secrets, no lies just the pure and honest truth. Why do men have to make things so complicated. I got our favourite couple together I less than 2000 words, lol**_

_**Ok so just a short little story about how easy it would have been for Beckett to admit the truth, and come on we all know its the truth lol. I kind of made fun of a few things in the ep that annoyed me and reversed things a little to.I hope you enjoyed me pretty much acting like an idiot while writing.**_

_**Harte it, Love it, review it **_


End file.
